brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Brightwood Adventures
SlowdownModal Welcome to Brightwood Adventures! Help Wally, Rowan, and the rest of the gang build a bustling Village in the Dark Forest. Brave adventurers have traveled through the Dark Forest to discover the Lost Village of King Lionheart, but they need your help to restore it from a tiny meadow to a thriving community. (Source: ) Our aim is to provide you, while playing Brightwood Adventures, with all the information you could possibly need regarding game economies, building construction, houses, decor, quests, items, tricks and tips. We hope you'll find this a useful resource, and if you have any additional information, please feel free to add it to our Wiki! __TOC__ How many times a day do you play Brightwood Adventures? 1-3 4-6 7 or more No More Black Hole of Support This isn't actually a new feature, so to speak, but it needs to be announced that Kiwi's Tech Support has changed drastically. They now have a Help Ticket system, for one thing. They, now, seem to be happy to respond to people's problems and questions. They also have those Out of Office replies if you should happen to email them while their office is closed. Just the fact they have implemented this is a big step in the right direction. There is no more "Black Hole of Support." To see their Help Ticket system, please visit . You should also check out their updated website . I'm not sure what happened, but I have to give Kudos where Kudos is deserved. And Kiwi deserves a big kudos for making these much needed changes. News Update to v2.6.0 *Ok, this update requires a new permission to your camera and/or microphone. I cannot think of a reason why this game would need such permissions. I have created a ticket on this issue and will let you know what I find out. The update came out on 9/26, however, I have not updated yet, and suggest you not update yet either assuming you feel the same way I do. -CB Current Active Sales *30% - 150% More on Gold **Active: 10/03 - 10/06 Note from CB: You can visit the Sales page for more info on any ongoing sale. I try my best to keep it updated, as well as offer my opinions on each sale compared to past sales. PLEASE be super careful with the Sales pop-up screens. You don't want to accidentally buy something. Make sure to give the screen time to popup when starting the game, but also when returning from Portals and Neighbors. Current Limited Edition (LE) Series The latest Limited Edition (LE) Series Walkthrough: (Opens in New Tab) * Active: 09/30 - 10/03 Advice: Since Kiwi is rehashing some of the old LEs, you may want to reference this page to see what Structure it finds and builds. This will allow you to make the decision if you want two of the same Structure, or not. If you decide you don't want to complete a certain LE, all you can do is wait for it to expire without doing any of the Tasks it gives you in the first Quest of the Series. If the first Quest asks you to Search the Forest for something and you have a Regular Series that is asking you to find something in the Forest, there's no way to tell it you don't want to find the LE Structure. You can either wait for the LE to expire before doing the Regular Quest Task, or take a gamble and see which one you get. After the LE expires, you can (I have verified this is possible) Sell the incomplete Structure. If anyone has any questions, please leave a message on my Wall. Thanks to SiBurning for providing the info! NOTE: It would appear that if you have already completed the ReActivated LE and you open the window to see the Quest and Series titles, along with the Tasks to be completed, and leave the game, it automatically completes and advances the Series. This is whether or not you complete the Tasks. I believe this is because you have already completed the LE at some point in the past and it is pulling the data from your game showing it has all already been completed. This is a bit complicated and hard to put to words so leave a message in this Thread on the Forum if you have any questions. Thanks. Is the information provided in the Quests_July_19_2014_LE page enough, or would you rather see a more detailed, concise Walkthrough for these Re-Released LEs, much like the previous Walkthroughs provided on the Limited_Edition_Quest_Series Walkthroughs? Links cannot be used in these Polls, so you'll have to copy/paste the addresses in your Address Bar to see the examples. I prefer more detailed Walkthroughs. The general info on the Quests_July_19_2014_LE page is fine. Update: I heard back from my contact at Kiwi regarding the LEs. They are, indeed, ReActivating old, expired LEs for people to complete if they wish. They're giving people an opportunity to complete old Structures, should they choose to do so. I think it's great we'll have an opportunity to get things seen in other Villages that we don't have. How long this will last, and which ones exactly, remains unknown. I also feel they're doing this as a test to see if people are still having problems complete LEs, though it's not confirmed, just my gut feeling. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 14:24, August 25, 2014 (UTC) New In-Game Features *Looks like they got rid of the button for the monthly subscriptions. Guess they weren't getting enough customers. New Wiki-Related Features We're working hard (behind the scenes right now) to change the tone and update the information on this Wikia. You'll notice things here and there being changed and updated. Please be patient with us, but let us know if something isn't working or loading correctly. If you're interested in helping out, please let us know that, too. Visit the Editing the Wiki Forum Board to see the conversations about how to implement changes, and to see what we're working on. If anyone has any questions or comments, please contact an Admin here . Thanks so much! This is everybody's Wiki, so we hope to hear from everyone. Getting Started *Download the Game from Google Play Store and iTunes *Walkthrough *Get Free Axes *How to Find the Quarry *Tips and Tricks *Cheats *Ask Questions and Share Insights on the Quests *List of Quests *Regular Quest Series (Work in Progress) *Quest Buildings *Quest Special Items *Limited Edition Quests *Sandy Forest Quests *Spook Row Quests *Snowy Hills Quests Market *Crops *Trees *Buildings *Premium Buildings *Craftworks *Houses **Premium Houses *Decor **Premium Decor *Resources Characters *Helpers **''Note: On the Helpers page, Ricky Roo is one of the Helpers you get free via Quest Series even though he is listed in the Helpers section of the Market available for Gold. If anyone knows if the information on him is correct, please update the Helpers page. Thanks!'' *Residents Game Concepts *Experience Levels *Happiness Levels *Special Items *Inventory *Neighbors (Community/Social) *Clutter *Harvesting Strategies Locations *The Dark Forest *Sandy Forest *Snowy Hills *Spook Row *Shipwrecked Island *Westbound Canyon Need Help? * Find an Admin or Active Editor here * Need to email Kiwi? Miscellaneous *Tapjoy *Reference Info *Data Sets